


Today is Your Day

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home after his charity game to find Liam in the last place he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly a massive thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting on my stories I appreciate it greatly. With this story, I wanted to combine my love of imagining domestic Liam and Louis with Liam's blatant appreciation of Louis' spectacular arse. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people that these characters are based on, or the canon event mentioned.

“I’m home!” Louis calls out wearily as he shoulders the door open, lugging his sports bag behind him. 

“In the kitchen!” 

Louis tosses his keys on the side table and drops his bag in the hallway as the pleasant aroma wafting out of the kitchen hits his nose. He hadn’t realised just how hungry he was until now. He makes his way down the hall and turns into the kitchen where he sees Liam stirring something in a saucepan over the stove. He’s wearing a white shirt with his grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips and they're just barely covering his arse. 

“Now that's a phrase I thought I’d never hear you say,” Louis replies. 

“Nice to see you too Lou,” Liam responds with a chuckle, “How was the game?”

Louis’s standing behind him as he frowns at Liam’s back. “You didn’t watch?”

Liam turns around and gives Louis a flat, unimpressed look. “What a stupid question.”

Louis tilts his chin up. “What was the final score?” Louis asks.

“Nil-all in the ninetieth minute,” Liam replies confidently.

Louis narrows his eyes. “Lucky guess.”

“Nope. That player, whatshisname, got tackled and you were the only one who checked up on him to see if he was ok,” Liam finishes defiantly and turns back to the stove. Louis sighs in defeat. 

“Guess you did then.”

Louis approaches Liam from behind and wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles his face into his neck.

“You smell,” Liam says as he intertwines their fingers on his hip. 

“You love it,” Louis replies. He nips at Liam’s neck before making his way to the fridge to grab a beer. 

“If you have a shower now, dinner’ll be ready when you get out.”

“I'll have a shower only if you come and join me,” Louis says and presses his crotch against Liam’s bum. Louis sees Liam drop his head forward slightly.

“The dinner will burn,” Liam whispers.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Louis says softly. Liam stills for a second before he shakes his head and hesitantly pries Louis off of his back and turns around to face him. 

“Off with you. Go have a shower.” Liam turns him towards the hallway and smacks his arse, sending Louis on his way.

“Tease,” Louis mutters as he trudges towards their bedroom.

“I heard that!” Liam yells.

“Good!” Louis retorts.

*

After he’s freshly showered Louis shoves on sweats and their old Saint Louis shirt that’s soft and fading from constant washing. Neither of them can remember which clothes belong to whom so everything is just referred to as theirs nowadays. He makes his way towards the kitchen and picks up his beer before slumping down on the couch in front of the television. He finds the remote wedged between the couch cushions and turns the telly on and starts flicking through the channels. 

“What’d you want to watch?” Louis asks Liam who’s standing at the kitchen island serving out dinner.

“Whatever you want Lou. Today is your day.” 

Liam looks over at him and beams, his smile wide and pushing up his cheeks as his eyes disappear. Louis wants to simultaneously squish his cheeks and slap him. Louis huffs and settles on the Transformers movie he’s just discovered. He feels stiff and his shoulders ache. His legs feel a bit like jelly and the arches of his feet feel like they're throbbing with a separate heartbeat to his own. Liam shuffles over and sets two bowls on the coffee table and sits down next to him. Louis curls himself into Liam’s side, feeling the warmth of his skin seeping through his thin shirt.

“Proud of you babe…” Liam mumbles as he wraps his arm around his shoulders and presses a kiss to his temple. Louis leans forward and grabs a bowl as he's unable to ignore the incessant growling his stomach is making. He’s never ignored his tummy before and he’s not about to start now. The stir-fry is actually pretty good. 

“Thanks for the dinner Li. It’s great,” Louis says around a mouthful of food.

“You’re welcome. Anything for you Lou,” Liam replies sincerely. One of these days Louis is going to actually punch him properly for being so sweet. It’s almost like a reflex that he wants to cause Liam bodily harm for acting the way that he does. It’s insufferable really. Half the time Louis doesn’t even understand why he shows his affection for Liam with violence. Granted it doesn’t really make much of an impact but it does the job. It gives him Liam’s undivided attention. There’s something about the way that Liam looks at him that makes Louis giddy and feel like he can do anything, knowing that Liam will always join him in whatever shenanigans he devises. He loves that it’s usually Liam that gives the suggestions these days. That’s his real greatest achievement to date. 

Louis finishes his dinner and settles back into Liam’s side as they continue watching the constant explosions that are indicative of a Michael Bay film. His feet are still aching so Louis shifts sideways and onto his back. He drops his feet in Liam's lap and wiggles his toes so that he will get the message. 

Liam does and slides his warm palm over the top of Louis’ foot as he keeps his gaze on the telly. He strokes his fingers over his arch and Louis lets out a low moan at the soothing touch. Liam glances over at him and smiles, his eyes registering that that’s where Louis wants him to touch. He smooths the pads of his fingers over Louis' skin repeatedly, working over the tense muscles. He switches his fingers for his thumb and presses down firmly and Louis whimpers. 

"Too much?" Liam asks. 

"No, that was a feels-good sound, not a feels-bad sound. Concentrate Li, you should know the difference between the noises I make."

"Sorry, my mistake," Liam says grinning at him.

"So you should be," Louis smiles as he rests back on the cushion and closes his eyes. Liam continues stroking the pad of his thumb over his arch until Louis hums softly to signal to Liam that the pain has subsided for now. Liam uncrosses Louis' feet and starts grazing his fingers over his other foot, pressing down into Louis' skin in a stippling motion. Louis' eyes flutter and his head tilts back as Liam rubs small circles into his arch. 

"Now do you need me to spell out how it feels Li?" Louis asks without opening his eyes.

"I think I can guess now, thanks."

"Oh can you now? Because before you couldn't even tell I was enjoying it."

"Shove off," Liam answers and Louis can hear the fond in his voice.

"Nope," Louis says as he sinks into a state of bliss at the wonderful healing powers of Liam's perfect hands. Louis feels Liam's lips on the top of his foot as he lightly kisses him. He separates Louis' feet and Louis cracks his eyes open at the movement. Louis watches as Liam crawls up the length of his body to settle in between his legs. Liam lets his weight drop on top of him as he rests his head on his chest and Louis feels him breathe deeply.

"Are you smelling me Payne?" 

Liam just turns his face slightly and nuzzles his head into the space between his arm and his ribs. Louis hears a faint "Yes..." somewhere around near his armpit.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Am not." Louis can actually _hear_ the pout that Liam's pulling as he presses his lips to Louis' side. Liam smooths his hand down Louis' chest to dip under his shirt and trace his fingers over his stomach. 

"I miss your tummy Lou," Liam whispers.

"It's still there Li. It hasn't gone anywhere," Louis replies. Liam shifts himself down on the couch and noses up Louis' shirt to kiss him near his bellybutton. 

"You know what I mean. It's not the same," Liam says and frowns up at him. Louis sighs.

"Yeah, I know Li. I didn't like it though."

"I did."

"Stop living in the past Payno," Louis quips and pinches his side. 

Liam yelps, startled, and jumps about a foot in the air. He tries reaching for the back of the couch for balance but misses by a mile, grabbing onto Louis instead, and topples them onto the floor by the coffee table. Liam lands hard, flat on his back, but Louis has a soft landing as he falls on top of Liam's solid body. 

"Jesus Li! Give a man a warning!" Louis scolds. He can't help the smile spreading over his face and he can feel the laughter bubbling away in his chest.

"Hey, you were the one that pinched me! This is your fault!" Liam replies, also unable to stop a grin making an appearance. It's only a matter of seconds before...

"You-should-know-better-by-now!" Louis laughs in Liam's face as he pokes into Liam's sides with a sharp jab after every word. 

"Hey!" Liam gasps around the giggles that are escaping from him.

"Get it together Payno!" Louis says as he smiles and starts tickling Liam's sides. 

"Argh! Stop it Lou!" Liam starts shrieking as Louis makes his way to Liam's armpits.

"Why would I ever want to do that Liam," Louis asks sickly sweet and grinning as he uses his left hand to grab at the coffee table. Only he ends up pushing the table away from them instead. The table squeals an extremely high pitch against the floorboards as Louis loses his battle with gravity. His hand slams on the floor while he continues moving his other hand over Liam's stomach. 

"Please stop it!" Liam giggles as Louis repeatedly flitters his hand over his chest.

"Nope!" Louis' not giving in that easily. Liam finally manages to get a hand to Louis' left shoulder and grabs hold of him so he can roll them over and push them away from the couch.

"Oof," Louis lets out as Liam falls on top of him, "Get off me you great lump."

Liam's grin turns wicked and Louis feels his eyebrows twitch just before Liam attacks him. Liam's fingers play Louis' ribs like keys on a piano and Louis gasps out before he can stop himself. 

"Li! Don't!" He giggles loudly.

"Gee, where have I heard that before?" Liam smiles as he tickles his stomach.

Oh it's on. Louis narrows his eyes as best as he can when he giggling like mad.

"You're going down Payne!" he half shouts and half laughs. Louis acts quickly and on instinct as he wraps a leg around the back of Liam's knee and uses his newly acquired muscles to flip them over. Only he doesn't land on top of Liam, he sort of just pushes him over, so he has to scramble to sit on him and straddle his narrow hips. Louis goes in for a nipple pinch, trying to evade Liam's hands as they wave around in his face. 

"Oi! Stop that!" Louis says, batting at his hands. 

Liam grunts and finally gets a grip on his wrist and a leg around his waist and rolls them over. Except Louis uses the momentum and keeps them rolling until he's sitting on Liam again and trying to get through Liam's defence so he can grab at his shoulders. Louis feels Liam shift as he tries to get a solid footing so he can flip him, but as Liam raises his leg and plants his foot to the floor, Louis' hips end up slotting into the cup of Liam's pelvis. Louis gasps and Liam grabs both of Louis' wrists and lifts them up off the floor just to slam Louis down on his back. Louis can feel Liam hardening in his sweats at the juncture of his hip and thigh as Louis pushes at his shoulders. He gets his hand around the back of Liam's neck and grapples with him, feeling his own cock filling up in his pants. Louis manages to wrap both of his legs around Liam and twists, putting Liam on his back again. 

"Ha!" Louis says triumphantly, using all of his weight to keep Liam down. 

"I win!" Louis crows, the exertion of their tussle settling in his body. His skin is hot from rolling around on the floor and he's panting slightly as he gathers his breath. Liam isn't saying anything, he's just looking up at Louis with hooded eyes and breathing a bit heavier than usual. Louis takes in his appearance and can see Liam's eyes are turning darker as Louis just sits there. 

Liam surges up towards him to press his mouth against Louis’. He kisses him hard as he darts his tongue out to trace his lips. Louis threads his fingers through his hair and opens up to him, allowing Liam to enter his mouth and graze his tongue over his. Liam grips his hips as he kisses him fiercely while Louis just holds onto him. Liam runs his tongue over Louis' quickly as he turns the kiss slightly sloppy, but no less desperate. Liam's kissing him as if it's the last time he's going to get to kiss anyone for the rest of his life. Louis moans into his mouth and pulls back slightly so he can suck on his tongue obscenely. Louis wrenches his mouth off of him and nips at his bottom lip.

"Shit Lou," Liam gasps onto his lips. Louis shifts in Liam's lap so he can nose his chin up and run his tongue underneath his jaw as he makes his way to his neck. He licks a stripe up his throat before biting down on a spot just below his ear.

"Fuck," Liam mutters over his shoulder. Louis grazes his teeth down to bite at his neck, deepening the colour of Liam’s skin. He can feel Liam’s hands gripping his hips as he flicks his tongue over the bruise. Liam grabs his arse and squeezes, pulls him hard against him and lines his dick up with Louis’ cheeks. Louis grinds his hips down onto his cock and Liam moans loudly at the contact. 

“Jesus Christ Lou,” Liam gasps into his neck. Liam raises his head so he can kiss him again. Liam’s mouth is hot and wet and his lips are nipping at Louis’ mouth desperately. Louis holds onto his shoulders as Liam ruts his dick up against Louis’ arse. Liam drags a hand up from his hip to tug down the neck of his shirt and lick over his collarbone. He grazes his teeth over the spot as a warning before he sinks his teeth down.

"Li...holy shit," Louis moans close to his temple.

Liam seems to decide that he’s had enough of this floor business as he suddenly grips Louis’ arse firmly and manages to lift them both up off the ground. Louis makes a mental note to himself to punch his ridiculous arms later. He wraps his legs around Liam’s waist but Liam doesn’t head towards the bedroom like he expects. He carries Louis to the dining table and drops him back down on the ground. Liam pushes him back and Louis ends up slamming his hands down to grip the edge as Liam tries to pull his shirt off. Louis scrambles to grab the hem of Liam's own so he can tug it over his head. He grips the back of Liam's neck to haul him in for a hard kiss as Liam cups his face and strokes his thumbs over his cheekbones. Louis pushes his tongue deep into his mouth as he tries to taste every inch of him. Liam pulls off and turns Louis around and he instinctively spreads his legs. Liam kisses the bottom of his neck before he makes his way down his back and grazes his lips over his spine. He presses his hand to the curve of his back and Louis bends forward until his cheek is against the table.

Liam starts at his ankles and smooths his hands up his calves, massaging the skin in small circles. Once Liam reaches the back of his knees, Louis feels his lips ghost over his skin and he whimpers. Liam takes his time with his thighs as he slowly strokes his palms over his muscles and kneads the flesh. Liam drags his tongue up the inside of his thigh and bites down hard on a particular spot before he flicks his tongue over the reddening skin. Louis can feel his stubble tickling him and he realises he's going to have beard burn on his thighs. Liam places kisses at the juncture of his thigh and butt as he reaches up to glide his hands over his bum and Louis' breath gets caught in his throat. Liam squeezes his cheeks and lets his bottom lip drag over his arse before he kisses him softly.

"You're beautiful Lou," Liam murmurs before placing a kiss to where Louis' back meets his bum. 

"No I'm not," Louis mutters under his breath but Liam must hear him because he bites down on the swell of his arse which causes Louis to let out a yelp.

"Don't you dare say that Lou," Liam says sternly and kisses his dimples in the curve of his back. Louis just sighs as Liam strokes his hands over his arse and spreads his cheeks. Liam's thumb grazes over his entrance and Louis whimpers lowly. Louis feels Liam drag the pad of his thumb over his hole a couple of times before his tongue slides over him. 

"Shit Li!" Louis gasps as Liam flattens his tongue and licks across his hole in broad stripes. Louis pushes back onto Liam's face slightly and he hears Liam groan into his arse. Liam pulls his mouth off of him and Louis whines. 

"God I love your arse Lou," Liam groans before dipping his tongue back into him. Liam's tongue is hot and wet and _Jesus Christ_ when he does that flicking motion Louis feels his legs shake underneath him. He grinds his hips back onto Liam's face as Liam picks up his pace and fucks his tongue further into him.

"Fuck Li _your mouth_ ," Louis moans as he drives his bum back onto him. Louis reckons Liam deserves a medal for the way he's making his whole body shake with pleasure. Louis hears Liam raise up behind him and slide his mouth up his spine before he bites down on his earlobe.

"Fuck me Li..." Louis pants, "God dammit, _fuck me_."

Liam abruptly stands and Louis immediately misses the warmth of Liam's body. He hears Liam shuffling around behind him in the kitchen and Louis looks over his shoulder as Liam comes up behind him to grip his hip and slide a lube slicked finger over his entrance. Liam rubs in small circles before he dips in and slides his finger up to his second knuckle. Louis' breath hitches at the intrusion but the pain quickly disappears. Liam must feel him relax as he slides his finger in further. Liam pulls out slowly before he enters Louis again and Louis moans at the feeling of his tight heat surrounding him. Liam adds a second finger and slowly thrusts into him and Louis gasps when he hits his prostate.

"Yesss," he hisses as he pushes himself back onto Liam's fingers buried inside of him. 

"Bloody hell," Louis hears Liam mutter behind him. 

"Fuck Li, get inside me _now_ ," Louis growls as he meets Liam's gaze over his shoulder. Liam withdraws his fingers and Louis feels the tip of Liam's cock graze over his hole. 

"Christ, don't tease," he grits out between his teeth. 

"Why not Lou?" Louis doesn't have to look to know that Liam's smiling at him.

"You know fucking well why not," he huffs.

"But it's my favourite part," Liam says as he rubs his cock between Louis' cheeks. 

"Stop it," he wails.

"You're no fun," Liam says.

"I'm the definition of fun Payne. Now get on with it," he replies and wiggles his hips back against Liam's crotch. Louis knows Liam isn't able to watch him do that and not do anything about it. Liam groans behind him and pushes his lube slicked cock into him until he feels Liam's hips meet his bum. 

"Works every time," Louis says smugly. 

"You're gonna regret doing that Louis," Liam warns. Louis' breath hitches.

"Oh really?" 

Liam ghosts his breath over his cheek. 

"Really..." he whispers. Louis shivers as Liam pulls out and slams back into him hard. 

"Fuck," Louis moans as Liam pulls out and thrusts into him again. Louis clenches his muscles and Liam hisses and snaps his hips faster as he increases his pace. Liam slaps his hand down onto his hip as he reaches up to grab onto his hair and Louis gasps. Liam knows how much he loves having his hair pulled. Louis arches his back as Liam tugs.

"Shit...ah fuck Li... _right there_..."

Liam's pressing bruises into Louis' hip as he fucks into him. Louis's panting, his forehead and back is covered in sweat, his fringe is a mess and his hands are gripping the sides of the table as Liam's crotch repeatedly hits his arse. Louis doesn't have much room to move but he tries to push back to meet his hard thrusts. He feels Liam slow down to watch Louis fuck himself back onto his cock. 

"Fuck you're gorgeous Lou," Liam murmurs. 

Louis desperately wants to touch himself but he knows he'll come too soon if he does. His cock's dripping with precum and it's smearing his stomach as he pushes his arse back hard onto Liam's dick. 

"Fucking hell," Liam mutters. Liam pries his hands off of Louis and thrusts forward hard as he plasters himself against his back and intertwines their fingers.

"Fuck, your arse Lou, god, so perfect, fuck, you feel so good," Liam rambles. Louis feels his hot breath just below his ear before he bites down. 

"Don't you fucking dare stop," Louis pants.

"Wasn't planning on it," Liam rasps as he thrusts into him at a frantic pace. Liam's completely surrounding him and moving his hips in tight grinds and Louis can feel his orgasm steadily approaching. 

"Shit Li...I'm close," Louis whispers. 

"Come on Lou, come for me," Liam says as he bites on Louis' earlobe and he hits his prostate and that does it for Louis.

"Oh fuck!" Louis cries out as his orgasm hits him hard. Liam keeps thrusting as Louis grips Liam's hands and clenches his muscles down on his cock.

"Shit Lou," Liam gasps.

"Off, off!" Louis says as he untangles their fingers. Liam pulls out and Louis hisses at the feeling but he's too distracted to care. Liam stands up and Louis turns around to sink down to his knees. 

"Can I come on your face Lou?" 

Liam's panting as he furiously slides his hand over his cock and closer to his release. Louis hums his approval and closes his eyes as the first drop hits his skin.

“Holy fuck _Lou_ ,” Liam moans. Louis feels Liam paint a stripe over his lips and chin and a streak over his cheek and nose. Louis flutters his eyes open to look up at Liam.

"You look so pretty Lou," Liam says as he squeezes one last errant drop onto Louis' bottom lip and rubs it into his skin. Louis hums as he licks his lips clean. 

"Wait, let me," Liam says and kneels down in front of him. Liam licks his chin and the tip of his nose and swipes his tongue over his lips. Louis opens up to him and darts his tongue forward to taste him. Liam cups his face and slides his tongue over Louis' bottom lip as he kisses him.

"That was fucking amazing Li," Louis sighs as Liam swipes his thumb across his cheek. 

"Yeah," Liam says as he pushes his thumb into Louis' mouth. Once Louis' sucked Liam's thumb dry, Liam stands up shakily and leans down to curl his arms around Louis' biceps and haul him to his feet. Liam leaves him for a moment to get a washcloth so he can wipe Louis' face for him and when he's finished, he tosses it in the direction of the kitchen and pulls Louis into his arms. 

"Aww, now we're gonna have to clean the table. Again," Louis says. Liam laughs at him.

"It was worth it Lou," Liam replies.

"Fuckin oath it was," Louis says and smiles up at Liam.

"Come on, lets watch a movie."

"I'm all dirty and sweaty again," Louis whines. Liam just gives him a filthy grin.

"Yeah you are. I like it," Liam says as he kisses Louis' neck open mouthed. 

"Smug bastard," Louis mutters. He shoves his sweats on as he looks for his shirt. He looks over to see Liam wearing it. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Louis shakes his head at him, unable to stop the fond in his voice. Liam just shrugs and heads for the couch as Louis puts on the other shirt. Louis makes his way over to Liam and sags into the cushions next to him. 

"Li... Make me tea..." he whines. Liam grins.

"Can we put that into our next song?"

"Don't be a twat."

"Aye Aye Captain," Liam replies and does a two finger salute. Louis sighs.

"I'm in love with an idiot."

"Takes one to know one Lou."

"Take that back!"

"No."

"I said, take it back!" 

"Or what Lou?" 

Louis pounces on Liam and wraps himself around him like a barnacle so that he can't get away as he pokes his side. Liam captures his hand and intertwines their fingers as Louis buries his face in his neck. 

"You looked great out there today Lou," Liam mumbles. 

"I did alright."

"You did fucking brilliantly," Liam says as he holds onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I curse the timing of my inspiration of this story as I was busy at work at the time. Cue me scrambling to find a pen to put to the paper in front of me and writing notes furiously until my handwriting looked like an ink-soaked spider had run across the pages. Comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome.
> 
> Alex


End file.
